


against the assault

by Flamingbluepanda



Series: maltese chocolate and other sweet things [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda
Summary: "Against the assault of laughter nothing can stand" - Mark Twain
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: maltese chocolate and other sweet things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 293





	against the assault

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY wrote something where nicky gets love and affection. Woo woo.
> 
> Dedicated to the girl in my Coding and Billing class who almost passed out this morning, and @oldguardhc on tumblr who sent me some uhhhh inspiring content about Nicky's ass

Joe exhaled deeply, raising his face to the sun as he finished his final  _ rak’ah.  _ He settled on his knees with his weight on his heels, turning his head to the left and then the right to mutter the salutation twice. He sat there for a few more moments, then blinked his eyes open and smiled, looking out over the sea and enjoying the warm breeze through his hair. 

Their Malta home was their oldest and best house. It was the one they really and truly thought of as  _ home.  _ It was where Joe kept most of his art. It was where Nicky kept his oldest weapons. It was where they had the most belongings and it was the one place in the world where they never really let work invade.

Paris was Booker’s stronghold, Australia was Andy’s. Quynh had never felt more at peace than she had in Spain and Malta was  _ theirs,  _ wholly and fully. 

The Malta house was also the most decadent -- it was large, with five bedrooms and bathrooms. They had a large home theater system and a massive study for books. The kitchen was  _ huge,  _ with two ovens and a giant fridge. Joe had a designated art studio on the third floor, and along with a pathway directly to the beach, there was a large stone deck and veranda that faced east, the perfect spot for a wonderful sunset dinner, or for Joe to perform his prayers. It was full of comfortable chairs and soft beds and it was by far their favorite place in the world.

Joe and Nicky  _ loved  _ Malta. They wanted to bring Nile and Andy with them, but Andy had insisted that they take a month on their own to, quote, “fuck yourselves silly and get back to normal, we’ll join you once you're able to interact with normal society again.”

Normally they’d be offended -- if Andy kicked them to Malta every time they went through a clingy phase they’d be gone a lot more than they were working -- but upon reflection, they’d had to admit she was right. Quietly panicking whenever the other left the room wasn’t normal, even for them in their most intense of stages. 

With a shudder, Joe thought of the Spanish Inquisition, of the 1940s and the Nazi state- places where they’d been forcibly separated and tortured. They’d immediately gone back to work and suffered for it. It was better that they were taking a break. 

The warm breeze blew across his face again, and Joe had to smile. Even the earth was telling him to let it go, to breathe. They were safe here, with their home around them and their island protecting them. Nothing could touch them here.

Besides, Joe realized as he stood, his knees were starting to protest kneeling for so long with only a thin prayer mat between him and the stones. He rolled up his mat and carefully unwound the  _ Misbaha  _ from his hand to wrap it around the mat. He placed both away with a gentle reverence and went back inside, stretching his arms above his head until his spine popped. 

He paused in the kitchen, considering making coffee and tea, but then he yawned and decided he wanted to go back to bed instead. He smiled as he went up the stairs -- he had a much better stimulant waiting there anyway. 

He laughed a little at his own joke, slipping off his shirt as he padded down the hall to the master bedroom and setting it to the side to wear later. 

He paused in the doorway, staring at the vision before him. They’d left the balcony doors open last night, and the sheer curtains were blowing in the morning breeze like a scene from a movie. The wall opposite the bed had a dresser and a TV and bookshelves, but the bed dominated the room, large and soft. 

And on the bed, clutching Joe’s pillow as he always did while Joe prayed, was Nicky, nude and asleep and positively  _ glowing  _ in the sunlight. 

Joe felt a swell of joy so great he thought he might cry with it. This man, this beautiful creature, this  _ angel  _ was  _ his.  _ His to love and cherish. And they were  _ here,  _ in their  _ home  _ and they were wonderfully,  _ impossibly  _ alive. 

Joe swiped at his eyes, then laughed at himself. He was so happy that he was actually tearing up. He loved that feeling. 

Nicky hummed and shifted in bed, seeking Joe out in his sleep. Joe laughed again, kicking off his pants and lifting the corner of the blankets to crawl back into bed with him. He touched Nicky’s shoulder, and immediately his husband rolled backward until he was pressed against Joe’s chest and Joe could slide his arm around Nicky’s torso. He ran a gentle hand up Nicky’s stomach before Nicky tangled their fingers together. 

“Mmm, mornin’” Nicky mumbled, voice still sleep thick and deep. Joe kissed the point of his shoulder, the curve of his neck, the hinge of his jaw. 

“Good morning,” he replied as Nicky tilted his head back so Joe could kiss his lips once, twice, three times. Nicky smiled, eyes still closed. Joe buried his nose in Nicky’s hair as Nicky squirmed closer, wrapping both feet around Joe’s right calf and wiggling his toes. 

“Good dream?” Joe asked, and Nicky nodded, then yawned. “I was on a beautiful island, with a gorgeous man, and it was warm and sunny and beautiful.”

“And what did you do with this gorgeous man?”

“I don’t know, my less gorgeous husband woke me up before I could find-  _ hey!”  _

Nicky let out an indignant laugh as Joe mercilessly tickled his side. He tried to get away but Joe slid his other arm under him, wrapping around his waist and rolling them both onto their backs. 

“C’mere!” Joe laughed, dragging Nicky on top of him as Nicky kicked their blankets away as he flipped over, kissing Joe until they were both giggling and breathless. 

Joe pulled back, panting and rubbing their noses together, smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. 

“I love your smile,” Nicky said, kissing the corner of his mouth, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Joe said, running a hand down Nicky’s back to cup his ass and drag him downward. “I love  _ Malta.” _

“Malta’s great,” Nicky muttered, letting Joe move his hips in little circles, just barely brushing the heads of their cocks against one another on each downswing. “Malta’s the very best place on the planet.”

“Glad you agree,” Joe said dryly, dragging one finger along Nicky’s crack and brushing over his hole. Nicky’s hips twitched, and he gasped, head dropping to rest against Joe’s sternum. Joe chuckled lowly, giving his ass a light smack. 

“My slutty little Nicolo,” Joe muttered, “got so much last night and you’re already hungry for more, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Nicky breathed, kissing Joe’s clavicle and pectorals. “Yeah, please, please-”

“Do you even know what you're asking for?”

_ “Fuck  _ me.”

“No,” Joe said, teasing. Then he rolled them over so Nicky was pinned under him again. “I’ll love you though. For all eternity, if I can.”

_ “Yusuf,”  _ Nicky said, staring up at him with wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks. Joe smiled and bent down to kiss him, long and slow. Nicky wrapped his arms around his neck, arching up into him with purpose. 

Joe smiled against him, dragging his lips over Nicky’s chin and mole. He adored Nicky’s face, the angles, and broad lines of it. He pulled back enough to kiss the apple of each cheek in a vague approximation of an Italian greeting, making Nicky giggle hysterically. 

Joe darted downward to kiss along the alabaster lines of his Neck, nipping with his teeth and dragging his hands over the taut lines of Nicky’s chest and abs. Nicky tangled his hands in his hair, lightly tugging the curls and making them bounce back. 

“Amusing yourself?” Joe asked against Nicky’s stomach, and Nicky’s breath hitched as he laughed. “It’s getting long. I love it, it reminds me of when we met.”

“I like it when you play with my hair.” Joe muttered, licking a pattern around his navel.”You taste like the sun.”

“I love you so  _ much,  _ Yusuf.” Nicky panted, and Joe grinned, darting down to kiss Nicky’s thighs. He was fully hard now, long and warm with blood. Joe giggled and nuzzled him. He  _ loved  _ Nicky’s cock, and for a split second, he thought about riding him, bouncing on Nicky’s cock while Nicky’s hands gripped his hips.

But, no. Not today. Or at least later, for now…

“You have,” Joe sighed happily, sitting back on his heels the same way he had earlier and cupping one of Nicky’s thighs in each hand, “the most glorious ass.”

“Says the man built like Adonis,” Nicky said, rolling his eyes and yelping when Joe pinched his ass. 

“Don’t argue with me while I’m complimenting you,” Joe chastised. Nicky pouted at him. 

“Don’t compliment me with absolutes.”

“You’re  _ such  _ a bratty bottom.” Joe laughed, sliding a finger over Nicky’s hole again. “Do you even need lube? You're still so slick down here.”

“Get  _ on  _ with it!” Nicky shrieked, laughing and squirming and Joe  _ had  _ to kiss him again, sliding a finger inside his husband. He really  _ was  _ still slick, warm and wet and  _ begging  _ for Joe’s cock. Nicky bit at Joe’s bottom lip, tugging playfully until Joe let out a hysterical little giggle. A faint zing of heat throbbed down his spine and into his cock, and yeah, he was ready to get this on the road now. 

He slipped in another finger, making Nicky groan into his mouth. He pulled back, wiggling his fingers inside Nicky and crooking one until-

Nicky always let out the same little shout each time Joe found his prostate, even after 900 years. It was Joe’s favorite sound in the entire universe. He rubbed his finger against Nicky’s prostate deliberately, making him moan and arch upward. He inhaled sharply and in one long breath begged  _ “Yusuf il mio tesoro luce del mio cuore amore mio per favore non prendermi in giro!” _

Joe laughed aloud, removing his fingers and gripping his cock, sliding home in one long move that made Nicky whine. Joe gripped his ass again -- and he really did  _ adore  _ Nicky’s butt, the way it remained soft and pale and perfectly curved no matter what, the way he could bring color to it with a few slaps or bites, the way it was  _ all his --  _ and sighed happily. 

“Oh  _ ya amar,  _ it’s like you're pulling me in. Like you’ll never let me go.” Joe’s voice was high and breathy with pleasure, and Nicky nodded frantically. “I never will, I never ever could, Yusuf  _ please please please-” _

Joe bucked his hips, making Nicky groan. He settled his weight on his knees and started moving with a purpose, making the bed creak under them. Nicky gasped as he went deeper and deeper and  _ deeper  _ with each thrust, reaching for him. 

“Yusuf- Yusuf-  _ Joe  _ please, you’re too far away, baby, my love-”

Joe let go of that lovely ass to lean down, Nicky’s hands immediately flew up to clutch at his shoulders, digging his nails in and wrapping his legs around Joe’s waist. Joe grunted, letting his left forearm rest on the bed and bringing his right hand back to Nicky’s hips. He was tight, the drag was perfect, and Nicky groaned in his ear again and again as Joe pushed himself faster. 

“I want you to come for me,” Joe muttered, voice trembling, “I love you, I need you, I have you here, in our bed, in our home and I need you to come for me  _ now  _ Nicky-”

Nicky’s eyes clenched shut, and he let out a shout that turned into a moan as he came in long ropes all over their stomachs. 

_ His very own Jackson Pollock,  _ Joe thought senselessly, grabbing Nicky by the hips and shifting them both backward so Nicky was in his lap, moving his hips forward and down again and again. Nicky pressed their foreheads together, kissing Joe sweetly.

“You’re so good,” Nicky whispered, “You love me so good, my heart, I love you, I love you, I  _ love  _ you-”

Joe groaned low in his chest as the clenching around his cock got to be too much, and he spilled inside his husband, clinging to him tightly. Nicky cupped his face reverently and pressed long kisses to his lips until Joe was dizzy with it, so giddy and in love that he didn’t even realize he was oversensitive until Nicky shifted, and he let out a hiss.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nicky said, climbing off him and flopping back on the bed, still panting. Joe joined him, bending over to kiss his shoulder again. 

“God,” Nicky muttered breathlessly, “I fucking  _ love  _ Malta.”

“Me too.” Joe laughed, and Nicky joined in, tangling their fingers together. Nicky was wearing one of his wedding rings, and Joe smiled and brought his arm up to kiss the back of his hand. Nicky hummed, closing his eyes. Joe thought he might fall back asleep, but Nicky opened his eyes and glanced over at him. “Yusuf?”

“Oh no,” Joe chuckled, recognizing that look. “What do you want?”

“If I promise to make it up to you later, will you bring me breakfast?”

Joe snickered, “Lazy ass, I give you a fantastic orgasm and this is how I’m repaid? Get out of bed, make it yourself.”

Nicky fluttered his eyelashes, looking unbearably cute.  _ “Per favorite?” _

“I take back every kind thing I said about you. You are an accursed demon with a terrible physique, sent into my life only to bring me pain.”

Nicky grinned, knowing he'd won. “So you’ll bring me breakfast?”

Joe sighed. “Yeah yeah, I’ll go make eggs just…”

He rolled onto his side, burying his face in Nicky’s neck. “Five more minutes?”

Nicky immediately wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead. “Fine, but they better be excellent eggs.”

Joe hummed, already planning to make some turkey sausage with the omelet he’d make. He’d put tomatoes in, and later they’d go to the market and buy fish for dinner. Maybe he could convince Nicky to make that salmon again for dinner-

Joe yawned. Nicky snuggled closer and dragged the sheets over them again.

_ I should at least go get a face cloth and wash off,  _ Joe thought, but he figured he could do that when he got up to cook.

He was still debating which peppers to use when he fell asleep, warm and safe and  _ home  _ with Nicky beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr!!! www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com 
> 
> I love you, stay safe!


End file.
